


The Other Side

by DrunkRevolutionaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkRevolutionaries/pseuds/DrunkRevolutionaries
Summary: They all die, but whats waiting for them on the other side.(Psa i am a shit writer but i liked this idea)EDIT:Skip this and go read  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369108  (idfk how to link)they wrote it much better than i did.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be about a different character.  
> Also huge shout out to ThatOneSmolFangirl for rewritting this, go check her out

        Bucky looked down, something was wrong...why was his hand disappearing. "Steve-?" He says as he steps forward only to collapse into a pile of dust, gun clattering to the ground.

* * *

       Bucky looked around him...where was he. He looks down at his hands, both flesh.. He presses his left to his face, tears welling "my arm.." He turns to his surroundings to be met with his mom, his dad, and little sister...Becca, along with the howling commandos. The welled up tears spll "mom-...bec" he croaks falling foward to be caught in his sisters arms.

 "took ya long enough dumby" she says smiling and prsssing a palm to his cheek.

 "Too long" he mumbles, leaning into the touch as his mothers arms enevlop them.

  


    Bucky pulls away and hugs his dad before turning to his brothers "havin all the fun without me i see"

  


   "Always barnes...always" 

  


   Bucky was home after so long, back with his family, with his arms. This is were he belongs.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369108) by [ThatOneSmolFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl)




End file.
